Emily
This is the skeleton, Emily. You may be looking for Emily, the Agarif * Hey, I'm just a kid with big ideas. * What more do you want? Quick Description Emily is a skeleton that is the child of Annie and Delius, two skeletons who were not well known. She is 13 years old, but she has the heart of a little child. She is also a skilled mechanic; she's able to fix robots and certain types of machines, but she is primarily skilled in fixing robots. Emily is a lot of the times seen on her own, but she may occasionally tag along with Gabe, her best friend. Your actions in the game will ultimately depend on Emily's relationship with you. Good-to-know-for-RPs info *Sexual Orientation: Lesbian *Inventory: unopened peppermint candies, 1 glamburger, a photo with Annie and Emily *Soul color: White Appearance |-|Regular Appearance= At first look, Emily doesn't appear to be a skeleton due to her body being covered up (her face is the only indication of her being a skeleton). She wears a simple pastel blue sweater with a light pink heart and Hershey's chocolate bar wrapper sewn onto it, black spandex pants, black gloves with a heart cut in each of them, and pastel yellow boots with white soles. The shoelaces are light pink and they have upside down hearts on the shoes. Her long and curly black wig is covered in bits and bits of candy; she included them it as her "personal touch." She tends to keep the wig on all the time, so you'll rarely see her with her wig off. A unique thing about her pupils is that they're heart shaped than the usual circle pupils. This is due to the fact that in her font, Emilys candy, the lowercase I's have a heart instead of a period. |-|Mechanic Appearance= Emily bares the same physical appearance, but her clothing is altered. Instead of her regular clothes, she wears a blue shirt, showing her bony arms. She wears dark jean shorts as well, which shows that she does indeed have skeleton legs. She still wears gloves, but they're brown and they do not have any cutting marks on them. She wears black boots instead of her pastel yellow ones. To top it off, she wears a hat similar to a baseball cap. Personality Emily is shown to be an exceedingly euphoric skeleton and is almost always shown to be by herself, showing her independent qualities to her. She always tries to keep a smile on her face, as she always tends to look at the positive side of situations. She is very energetic, willing to put the effort into anything that she finds intriguing, like fixing machines. You can simply describe her as the optimist, and she rarely sees the bad side of life. Depending on the situation, she can make a great comeback and puns. Because Emily is an energetic child, she can be considered very active. She is always on the move and doesn't always settle down in one place for long. Her activeness is more apparent in the genocide route due to the rush of adrenaline. When fighting her, despite being a pretty weak person, she's always moving (similar to Mettaton, almost) so you can't hit her in one spot. Your aim has to be just right to hit her. One hit will kill her if she's hit on spot. Emily can be easily persuaded, which contributes to her to be gullible. That's one of the personality traits she's not proud of, and she wants to fix that. Like how Emily picks on Gabe for being short (and jokingly "ugly"), Gabe sometimes picks on her for her gullibleness. Despite her energetic output, Emily loves to do things on her own. On the pacifist route, she sometimes says to the player that she strives for adventure and yearns to discover new things, for example to see the surface with her very own "eyes." She doesn't mind receiving help, but she feels if she gets too much help she'll be viewed as a weakling or something along those lines. Backstory Emily was born on November 25, in the year 200X. Her parents were two skeletons, Annie and Delius. The couple weren’t well known around in the Underground, despite being native to it. They wanted to have a child, but it wasn’t easy to conceive a skeleton baby. It took numerous years, but finally, they were able to conceive a child. Emily was soon to be born, but Delius died two months before she was born. Emily grew up fatherless and relied on her mother more often than not. The two had a very special bond because they were the only family each of them had. Annie had taught Emily important lessons in life to consider and to always be considerate towards others. She also taught her that being independent isn’t always a bad thing. But before Annie could teach Emily other lessons, she too had died a mysterious death that Emily can’t recall totally. Emily was only four years old at the time. Now officially deemed as an orphan, Emily spent a few weeks on her own. That is, until an orphanage took her under their wing. Emily did not like it one bit. Most of the kids would make fun of her for wanting to see the surface, something Emily had always wanted to see from hearing stories from her mother. During her time in the orphanage, she claimed she felt "trapped" in there and that she "couldn't express her dreams without someone laughing or saying 'You can't do that. What do you know about the Surface?'" However, despite all this happening, Emily always kept moving forward and always tried to remain as positive as possible. Emily had lived there for another six years, until she was ten years old. She insisted that she was better on her own, and she was. She didn’t want to be around any negativity anymore, and she felt if she stayed there, she wouldn’t go and see the surface like she always dreamed, and she certainly wouldn’t have figured out that she would be a mechanic later on. Emily doesn't really talk about her past much, not because it's traumatizing or anything, but it's because she doesn't think that other people find it much interesting. Main Story True Pacifist Emily doesn't appear in the storyline for a long time. However, once you reach Snowdin, you will see two figures standing next to each other. They appeared shadowed, but once you get closer, both their shadows disappear to reveal a skeleton and a robot. However, the robot remains idle while the skeleton approaches the player. The skeleton introduces herself as Emily, and the robot as "Gabe." She jokingly says the robot is asleep, but he grunts in reply to her comment. The player and Emily then engage in a quick conversation, while Gabe doesn't reply to any of it. Once the player is done talking with her, and once you leave, Emily and Gabe follow you but stops when you stop. At a certain point, she'll ask if you want them to keep following you. Answering "Yes," she'll be pretty enthusiastic, as she's always wanted to make new friends, or acquaintances. Answering "No," she'll respect that and won't follow you for a while. Neutral Route In the ending of where you only killed the main bosses and not the monsters in the game, Emily will be upset with you, but she says it's not in her control to do anything about that, as that was ultimately your choice. She'll then walk off the screen. In the ending of where you killed some but not all monsters, Emily won't be as upset about it. She'll just say: * Well, at least not everyone is dead, right? * I mean, yeah, you killed people * But not all of them. * I don't know. I'm not Chara And then, once again, she'll walk off. Genocide Route It's rather different. Once you meet Emily, she seems rather tense and unsure what to do. Gabe is with her, only this time he's more protective around her because he senses the player's nature. She stutters a bit more than usual, as she's not sure your exact nature yet. She says: * You seem rather tense... You alright? The player ignores her and heads off. She is not seen again for a long time. Relations Annie Annie (her font being "Annie Use Your Telescope") was the mother of Emily. Due to the lack of a father in her life, Emily bonded with Annie a lot since that was the only parent she had. Annie had taught Emily a lot of things, such as being independent isn't always a bad thing and also inspired Emily to see the surface someday. When Annie died, Emily was greatly struck by that, showing how much she had cared and loved for her mother, the only one who took true care of Emily. In fact, Emily does hold onto a photo of her and her mother together, reminding her that her mom is still there. Delius Delius (his font being just "Delius") was the father of Emily. Delius had died two months before Emily was even born, so Emily never got to meet him. However, Emily holds some apprehension towards her late father, as she's not entirely sure what to think of him. Sans Between Sans and Papyrus, Emily is the most fond with Sans. She's pretty chill with him, but she tends to let him do his own thing because it's not her business to interfere with him. Papyrus Emily enjoys Papyrus of course, and she does enjoy spending time with him too. But these two don't click a lot of the time, especially since Emily makes puns, much to Papyrus's vexation. The Player The relationship between the player and Emily is ultimately based on your decisions on how to play the game. For instance, if you were on the Neutral or Pacifist route, she acts as your best friend. Emily would enjoy your presence and always gets excited when she sees you. But say you were in genocide route, she still thinks of you as a friend, somewhat. She tries her best to convince you not to kill anyone anymore. As she does this, you engage into battle. Say you spare her, she'll be ecstatic and glad to see you had a heart of change, which turns you into the neutral. Kill her, and she says it was a mistake of her to ever meet you. Nice Cream Guy Emily is well aware of the Nice Cream Guy, as she every once and a while will buy some of the vendor's nice cream. She may sometimes talk to them. But other than that, Emily and Nice Cream Guy do not officially know each other. Chara Emily grew up on hearing tales of Chara. Because of this, Emily's kind of afraid that Chara might come back, which is why in the Genocide route she tries to convince you, the player, not to kill anyone. Gabe Gabe is Emily's best friend, and he still serves as her protector, much to Emily's dismay. She tends to consider Gabe more as a friend than a protector because she doesn't want to be saved; she just wants a friend. Ironically, Emily saved Gabe, due to him being deactivated in the garbage dump she found him in. Now, the two are pretty close friends, and he couldn't ask for anyone better. Colin Colin is one of Emily's newest friends that she made. Even though the two are different, the two interact very well. She enjoys his company and always insists she's there for him, which is true. Gavin this section is wip!! Calibri/Cal this section is wip!! if you feel your oc could be friends with Emily, message me or something Quotes Flavor Text *''She doesn't want this. Just spare her.'' Genocide route only *''She's doing this for fun ''Pacifist route only *''Wasn't hit'' if attacked and missed. *''I'm pretty sure this is a bad time.'' Neutral Act Action *''Haha, kid, flirting doesn't work on me.'' Flirt *''Bruh.'' 2 *''Kid... This button is useless why is it even here'' 3+ *''Hahaha! Nice joke you got there!'' Joke *''.... My jokes are better ''2+ *''Yeah! At least you like my jokes!'' Laugh *''Okay you're scaring me, stop that'' 2+ Music Theme(s) Regular press keyboard keys "A H Q Y" to hear it Fight (Genocide Route only) press keyboard keys "A G J Z . E O P D" to hear it AU Forms Underfell Emily's hearts (her pupils, the hearts on her cheek, the heart attached on her shirt, and even her "nose") become diamonds rather than hearts, which is a reference to Steven Universe. Her hair is more styled up in a quiff, and the candy bits in her hair are omitted. Her outfit doesn't exactly change much, but it appears more ragged and scuffled. In this AU, Emily is rather jaded and distant, being harsh towards the player. She does, however, retain her ability to make jokes, but they are rather surly and unsympathetic. She does reactiviate Gabe, but the two are bitter towards each other. And she is not a mechanic in this AU because she leaves Gabe to fend for himself. Trivia *Emily's font is "Emilys candy," hence where she got her name (like Sans and Papyrus). *Her design, especially her wig, is based off of Vanellope von Schweetz from Disney movie Wreck-it Ralph. *Emily has a fear of abandonment and being left alone. *She is actually nearsighted, but only wears glasses when she's in her "mechanic mode." *Her username in UnderNet is LoneCandy670. *Emily's full name has not yet been revealed, not even Annie's has been. *She is the first OC made by Jake in the Undertale fandom. *She shares the same birthday as her creator, Jake. *If she is ever praised enough, she tends to deny it at first because she's just not used to that sort of attention. Does she appreciate it? Of course. *She has experience at fixing machines (like robots) from fixing Gabe whenever something goes wrong. Turns out Emily enjoys the pastime a lot and is quite skilled in it. *If the player were to name the character "Emily," the response would be: "Oh! Well, I'll let you use it. After all, Emily is a common name." *Emily is partially inspired by Star Butterfly from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. Gallery Emily the skeleton.png|2015 design New Emily picture.png|2016 design Emily.png|Amazing sprite made by Zmubashir 25! Thank you! Emily Overworld Big.png|Same sprite, just enhanced. Emily Drawing.png|Made by ArachnoGia. Thank you so much! Emily sprite i tried.png|An attempt at a battle sprite ZeKVhu4.png|Made by The Great Avv. Thank you so much!! Screenshot 2019-10-09 at 5.26.58 PM.png|Made by ILikeChara. Thank you so much!! ^^ Category:OC Category:Nonbinary Category:Skeletons